Garima
| aliases = | continuity = DC Television Universe | series = Legends of Tomorrow | image = | notability = | type = Alien queen | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = [[Waverider, The|The Waverider]] | associations = Legends Custodians of the Chronology Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow; Alternate timeline. | known relatives = Mick Rory Also known as Heat Wave; author and creator. | status = | born = 2018 | died = | 1st appearance = "Tagumo Attacks!" | final appearance = | actor = Vesna Ennis }} Garima is a fictional character featured in the DC Television Universe, where she is in fact a fictional character in the internal continuity as well. She appeared on the CW Network television series Legends of Tomorrow and was first referenced in the season three episode, "Here I Go Again". She made her first actual appearance in the season four episode, "Tagumo Attacks!!!". She was played by actress Vesna Ennis. Biography Garima is actually a fictional alien character that author and adventurer Mick Rory created for his sci-fi romance novel Heatwaves: An Erotic Space Odyssey. She was presented as a tall, purple-skinned Thanzanonian queen with three breasts. In Heatwaves, Garima was the lover of the book's main protagonist, Buck. The Legends came upon the mystical diary of a Celtic goddess Brigid, which enabled Mick to recreate Garima in the real world. This came about during a mission to Tokyo in the early 1950s when a young filmmaker named Ishirô Honda used the diary to created a giant monster called Tagumo. Garima fought with Tagumo and proved victorious, vanquishing the creature with her sword. Garima remained on Earth and became an associate of the Legends for several days. Ultimately however, Time Bureau administrator Ava Sharpe confiscated the diary from Mick, thus dispelling Garima's physicality, which led to a deep rift between the two. In an alternate timeline, Garima was once again a part of the real world and was a member of a group called the Custodians of the Chronology, which was a renegade break-off group of the Legends, which consisted of Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, and Nate Heywood. In this timeline, Sara Lance had been killed by a unicorn, which made the surviving members of the Legends so revenge driven, that they cut ties with the Time Bureau and began hunting down and exterminating magical creatures. A shape-shifter named Charlie from the core timeline appeared on The Waverider and tried to insinuate herself into the group's activities (unaware at the time that Sara was dead). Garima, having sussed out that Charlie was a shape-shifter, came up from behind and impaled her with her sword. Ultimately, this aberrant timeline was corrected, and once everything was set right, Garima once again became nothing more a character Mick Rory's book, heart, and imagination. Abilities * Swordsmanship: Garima was a master swordsbeing who carried a large sword with her into battle. She preferred strong sharp thrusts as opposed to slashing techniques, and generally impaled her victims with one decisive stabbing motion through the midsection. Notes & Trivia * Garima could speak only one word in English, "Beer". See also Appearances * Legends of Tomorrow: Here I Go Again * Legends of Tomorrow: Tagumo Attacks!!! * Legends of Tomorrow: Hell No, Dolly! * Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow References